parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Krause
Peter William Krause (born August 12, 1965) is an American film and television actor and film producer. He is perhaps best known for his lead roles as Nate Fisher on Six Feet Under, Adam Braverman on Parenthood, and Casey McCall on Sports Night. Career In the early 1990s, Krause made a number of guest appearances on television shows such as Seinfeld, Beverly Hills, 90210, and Ellen. Starting in 1996, Krause appeared in a recurring role as Cybill Shepherd's son-in-law Kevin on her sitcom Cybill for four seasons. From 1998 to 2000, Krause also portrayed the character Casey McCall on the ABC comedy Sports Night, created by his friend Aaron Sorkin. Although the show received considerable critical acclaim, it struggled to find an audience and was canceled after two seasons. Krause starred in the HBO drama series Six Feet Under from 2001 to 2005. He received seven award nominations (including three Emmy nominations) for his portrayal of funeral director Nate Fisher. Krause appeared on Broadway in the summer of 2004 in a revival of Arthur Miller's After the Fall. In December 2006, he played the lead role, Detective Joe Miller, in the Sci Fi Channel miniseries The Lost Room. Krause portrayed the young lawyer Nick George in ABC's drama Dirty Sexy Money alongside veteran actor Donald Sutherland from 2007 to 2009. In March 2009, Krause was cast as the role of Adam Braverman in the NBC comedy-drama Parenthood. One year later in March 2010, Parenthood premiered as a mid-season replacement. In May, the show was picked up for a full second season. Krause appeared in the 2011 fantasy film Beastly, based on Alex Flinn's 2007 novel of the same name. Personal life Krause was born in Alexandria, Minnesota to a mother who taught second grade and a father who was a high school English teacher.http://www.filmreference.com/film/37/Peter-Krause.html He was raised in the St. Paul suburbs. He has two siblings, Michael Krause and Amy Krause. Krause graduated from Gustavus Adolphus College, in St. Peter, Minnesota, with a degree in English literature. He also has a Master of Fine Arts degree in Acting from New York University. Krause and his former girlfriend, Christine King, have a son named Roman, who was born in November 2001. Krause has been dating his Parenthood co-star, Lauren Graham, who plays his on-screen sister, since early 2010. The two have been dating for the last five years, but are not engaged yet. Filmography Awards Awarded Screen Actors Guild Awards * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2004) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2003) for Six Feet Under Prism Awards * Best Performance in a Drama Series Multi-Episode Storyline (2004) for Six Feet Under Nominated Emmy Awards * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series (2006) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series (2003) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series (2002) for Six Feet Under Golden Globe Awards * Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Drama (2003) for Six Feet Under * Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Drama (2002) for Six Feet Under Satellite Awards * Best Performance by an Actor in a Series, Drama (2003) for Six Feet Under Screen Actors Guild Awards * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2006) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2005) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series (2004) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series (2002) for Six Feet Under * Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (2000) for Sports Night References External links * Category:Actors